Transformers:World War Earth-War Without End
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: After Optimus Prime's miraculous return, the defeat of the Quintessons and Unicron, and Galvatron's departure, Optimus Prime leads the Autobots into a new era. Now, the enigmatic Jhiaxus and his allies close in, while Bludgeon leads the Decepticons! Who will emerge victorious? Find out in this thrilling final volume of Transformers: World War Earth!
1. Shining Darkness-part 1

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **It has been 4 months since the Quintesson invasion. Bludgeon now leads the Decepticons and have retreated into hiding. Optimus Prime and the Autobots now celebrate the graduation of their human allies from high school, but elsewhere, a sinister force is at work...**

On the football field, Sam's graduating class was assembled.

"Congratulations, and good luck out there!" The principal said, and the graduates threw their mortarboards into the air. The football field exploded into jubilant noise and Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Arcee, who were painted in red, gold, and white, went over to their partners. The Autobots who were there transformed to their vehicle modes and blew their horns, and Jetfire, Powerglide, and the Airealbots flew overhead.

"YEAH! GO SAM,LEO, AND MIKAELA!" cheered Flak as he fired some missiles into the air, which exploded in a dazzling display.

"I'm so proud, of you, Sam!" Mrs Witwicky said to her son, holding him close.

"I'm proud of you." Mr Banes said to Mikaela.

"We're so glad you could be here, Leonard. We thought we lost you." Leo's uncle Jeremiah said.

"I'm proud of you, Leo." Ironhide said. Meanwhile, light years away in space, Bludgeon had taken command of the Decepticons after Galvatron's departure and his forces were invading the planet Torkulon with their new self sustaining ultra-warship, the Warworld, built from stolen ships and space stations. The Warworld's laser beams rained down on the planet like hell-fire, and Decepticon warriors were descending down upon the surface. Thrust and the Seekers were bombing the planet's cities, while Onslaught and his combaticons, as well as the Decepticon infantry were engaging the Torkulan militia. In a matter of hours, the planet had been subdued, as thousands of Torkulae were killed, cities were destroyed and its government collapsed. Bludgeon, Soundwave, Krok, Bomb Burst, and Dreadwing went down to the surface. He was pleased with his work.

"Not bad for a day's work. Soundwave, inform our ground forces to bring whatever technology this place has to offer. I shall have Scrapper and Plasmat install in on the Warworld." Bludgeon.

"Yes, Lord Bludgeon." Soundwave said. "Laserbeak, deliver this to Onslaught." Soundwave said. He launched Laserbeak from his wing and his minion flew off to Onslaught, and Bludgeon said,

"Galvatron has besmirched the Decepticons' name! No matter, I will make the galaxy fear the Decepticon name and all who stand in my will be destroyed!". Later that night, after much persuasion and eventual begging, dozens of cars were parked out next to Metroplex. Inside the hangar, the doors to the rest of Metroplex were locked from the inside, but no one cared. The hangar was ablaze with music, dancing, blaring strobe lights, food beyond measure, teenagers making out in corners, and Blaster and Jazz were at the helm of the party, with Rewind, Eject, Steeljaw, and Ramhorn in their audio equipment modes. Huge, 1,500 watt amps blasted out music for the ocean of human teenagers to enjoy. Starscream and Windblade were getting down, break dancing as Cloubust's pretender shell dabbed on him. Everyone was having fun at what some would say was the greatest party in the history of time. Later that night, the party had died down and the guests went home. In Optimus' command center, he was meeting with his staff on important matters.

"After Galvatron's departure, the Decepticons have left. I don't know who is leading them or what they're up to at the moment, but it is not very good. Ultra Magnus, have you communicated with City Commander Roller about the rebuilding effort?" Optimus said.

"Yes, Sir. Roller has informed me that the damage has been repaired and the Quintessons have been routed." Ultra Magnus said.

"Good. Does anyone else have something to report?" Optimus asked. Optimus' staff remained quiet, and no other news was good news.

"That's good. Dismissed." Optimus said. In the ceiling, a catlike deployer was watching, and he flew out of Metroplex, changed to its missile mode and flew up into space to a communicator.

"Jhiaxus will be pleased." he said. The deployer, Wavefront, flew off into space, back to his home, the Hub Network...

* * *

Wavefront was playing back his deployer, Stryker's information to Jhiaxus, seated on his throne.

"Very interesting. If only we could lure them to us. Then, we could destroy that blasted Star Saber and his Protectors, too!"

"An excellent, plan, Milord!" Rook, Jhiaxus' second in command said.

"Indeed, for I Jhiaxus, never make mistakes!" Jhiaxus boasted to his entourage...


	2. Shining Darkness-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Decepticons, now lead by Bludgeon, are roaming through space, stealing ships and whole space stations to build their massive battleship, the _Warworld._ Meanwhile, Jhiaxus, the enigmatic leader of a rogue Decepticon faction, plots to destroy both Optimus Prime and his Autobots, as well as a faction of Autobots known as The Protectors...**

On the planet V, at Victory base, Star Saber's headquarters, Star Saber's faction, known as the Protectors, was assembled-Getaway, Joyride, Slapdash, Gusher, Pipeline, Greatshot, Liotron, or as the protectors called him, 'Victory Leo', Wing, Waver, Dash, Tacker, Mach, Tackle, Twincast, their communicator, and Twincast's deployers, Calamitron, Loudmouth, Slack, and Pummel.

"Okay, Autobots..." Star Saber said. The Protectors hearkened to their commander, who continued his speech.

"Who are we?"

"THE PROTECTORS!" The Autobots sounded off.

"What do we do?" Star Saber said,

"PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM JHIAXUS' EXPANSIONIST IDEALISM!" The Protectors answered him. Now that Star Saber had fired up his soldiers, he said,

"We've done good things for good species in the past. Jhiaxus or anyone like him can never stop our cause. The Covenant of Primus says so." and read aloud a passage from his personal copy,

"A warrior that fights for me may fall, but the cause for which he fights shall never topple.", and the meeting was dismissed. Meanwhile, at Metroplex, the Autobots were cleaning up after the wild party the night before. Landmine was pushing all of the trash into a pile for Grapple, Grimlock and Sludge to scoop up and load into a trailer hooked to Ultra Magnus. Others were sweeping up trash in the hangar and re-stacking the crates that had been moved.

"What a party!" Fireflight said. The Autobots had enjoyed themselves at the celebration, and some had found a deeper connection. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela had made it through school, and were planning on going to college after a while.

"That was awesome!" Leo said as he threw a trash bag into Ironhide's truck bed.

"Yeah. No more school, no more grades, every day is like Friday!" Sam added.

"I remember my graduation from he Autobot Academy. It was tough, but now I wish I was still in school." Bumblebee chuckled. Optimus came out to see the cleanup and he said,

"How was the party?" He looked and saw Swerve wake up with an extreme energy overload and his question was answered.

"Top'o the morning, Prime!" Swerve slurred as he stumbled about.

"I am fine, Swerve." Optimus replied.

"You missed it, Optimus! It was so much fun!" Sam said.

"I'm quite alright. My schedule does not have time for those sort of activities." Optimus said. Back at Victory base, Victory Leo, Getaway, Slapdash, Joyride, Drift, Mach, and Tackle departed on a sweep into Decepticon space. They flew through space with their rocket packs and they soon entered Decepticon space.

"Keep your receptors peeled! The Decepticons could pounce on us at any minute." Victory Leo said. After a few tense minutes, there was a sudden burst of a missile, as Mach pointed out,

"Decepticon gun battery at 5'o'clock!", and at his 5'o'clock, a Decepticon gunnery skiff was firing on them.

"Look out!" Victory Leo said as he whipped around. He saw six Decepticons closing in on them, and they were Leozack, Drillhorn, Killbison, Jallguar, Guyhawk, and Nightscream.

"Destroy them!" Leozack shouted as he fired his hand cannons. Victory Leo fired back and Getaway fired his electron blaster, but Jarguar dodged it.

"You missed, Autobot, or were you aiming at space!" he teased.

"Both!" Getaway said as he spun around and drop kicked the Decepticon. Guyhawk swung his nunchucks at Victory Leo, but the Autobot dodged his attacks,

"You're a long way from home, Autobot!" Guyhawk said.

"I know my way around!" Victory Leo said as he fired his blaster at Guyhawk, shooting him down.

"Alert Jhiaxus for reinforcements!" Leozack said to Drillhorn, but before he could contact Jhiaxus, Joyride fired a blast that blew up Drillhorn's communicator on his wrist.

"I don't think so!" Joyride said.

"Take out the skiff!" Victory Leo said, and the Autobots opened fire. They blasted away and Mach and Tackle combined into Machtackle, and with the Autobots' combined firepower, the Decepticon gunnery skiff was blown apart.

"Retreat!" Leozack commanded his team. The Decepticons flew away, back to the Hub, and Slapdash said,

"Go on, shoo!"

"Good work team. Star Saber'll be pleased with what we've done." Victory Leo said. They left Decepticon space and flew back to Planet V. Star Saber greeted them,

"What do you have to report, Victory Leo?" he asked. Victory Leo said,

"We destroyed a Decepticon gunnery skiff, Sir, but other than that, nothing else."

"Very good." Star Saber said. Meanwhile, Leozack and his team returned to the Hub to see Jhiaxus. Leozack stood before Jhiaxus and reported,

"Milord, the Autobots are becoming bolder in their attacks. Just this cycle they penetrated about half a parsec into our territory." Jhiaxus placed his chin in his palm and slouched on his throne. He gave a miffed reply,

"Then you should do something about it, Leozack, or the next time you fail to stop Autobots from penetrating deeper into Jhiaxian space I'll tear out your voice box and feed it to Stryker, and you know how much he likes vocorders." Leozack shot a mortified glimpse at the ferocious feline Decepticon dozing at Wavefront's feet and quivered as he said,

"Yes...yes Milord. I'll see to it that the Autobot advance into our territory is halted."

"Good. Consider this a formal reprimand. You're one of my favorite commanders, Leozack, and I don't like those in whom I misplace my trust." said Jhiaxus, sternly. Elseswhere, Bludgeon and his Decepticons were attacking an asteroid processing facility in an asteroid belt in the Klygyron System. The Warworld was firing its beam cannons and launching its fighters, and Bludgeon watched from the bridge as the massive warship closed in on the space station like a tidal wave over a beach. Onslaught and the Combaticons formed Bruticus as they made their descent to the space station, along with Menasor and Predaking, and Thrust and the Seekers flew in and blasted apart the station's defenses. Clench and his R.A.S stormed aboard the station, massacring the miners aboard it, followed by Bludgeon, Krok, Stranglehold, and Soundwave, who went to the command center.

"Stop!" a miner said, but Bludgeon grabbed his sword and sliced the miner apart. The others were shocked, and Soundwave launched Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat, Slugfest, Overkill, and Sqawktalk.

"Let's shake this up!" Rumble said as he and Frenzy hammered the floor with their pile drivers and the others went in for the kill, splattering the walls with energon as they mauled, gored and disemboweled their victims where they stood.

"Well done, Soundwave. Well done." Krok said. Like many of Bludgeon's other raids, this was easy. The Decepticon leader said,

"Prepare to integrate this station with the Warworld."

"Yes, Milord." Krok said. Close by, a miner who survived went to a subspace communicator console, dragging himself after Laserbeak cut his legs off. He pressed the transmit button and tuned to Victory Base.

"Star Saber! You have to help! I'm M-87548 on the asteroid mining station Upsilon Major in the Klygyron System. The Decepticons are attacking, and they're lead by a commander called Bludgeon, who took command after Galvatron. They've arrived in this massive warship that's made of other ships and alien technology. Help us before, wait, no-SHEEAUUGHHH!" the miner said. At Victory base, Twincast said to Star Saber,

"Sir, I've picked up a distress call from a mining station int the Klygyron System." Star Saber went to see and he watched the transmission."

"I know who can help us-Optimus Prime." Star Saber said.


	3. Shining Darkness-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Star Saber's Autobot faction-the Protectors-battles Jhiaxus' expansion throughout space. Meanwhile, Bludgeon's Decepticons have attacked a mining station in the Klygyron System and now Star Saber must call Optimus Prime for help...**

At Victory base, Twincast was trying to make their subspace communicator reach Earth. "I'm doing everything I can to boost the range, Star Saber. We're just too far from Earth." Twincast said as he worked on the communicator. Star Saber was sullen because he knew that two factions of Decepticons would mean twice the trouble, and only Optimus Prime and his Autobots could relieve the pressure on the Protectors.

"Keep trying, Twincast. We need Optimus' help." said Star Saber, trying his hardest to mask his impatience. Greatshot walked into the communications center and said,

"There is an alternative, Star Saber." Star Saber turned to Greatshot and said, "What is it?"

"There's a Decepticon communications post orbiting Scoria Vulcana, a dwarf planet with much volcanic activity. The communications array has the range to reach Earth." explained Greatshot. Star Saber realized that they may just have a chance. "It's heavily protected, though." Greatshot said. Star Saber replied,

"I don't care. Gather our troops, we need that communications array." Soon, the Protectors were gathered, and Star Saber addressed them.

"Protectors, there is hope yet. We will capture a Decepticon communications post with the range to contact Optimus Prime. Who are we?"

"THE PROTECTORS!"

"What do we do?" Star Saber said as part of his morale booster, and the Protectors quickly and loudly provided an answer,

"PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM JHIAXUS' EXPANSIONIST IDEALISM!" and they took off on their mission, charging into Decepticon space. The communications post, built on an asteroid orbiting Scoria-Vulcana. It was shaped like a tower with its tachyon transmitter point out of it's top. On the station's bridge, a radar operator reported to the commander of the station, "Commander, there's a large mass of Autobot energy signatures entering our space."

"Launch the gunnery skiffs." the commander said. "Yes sir!" the radar operator said. Gunnery skiffs deployed from the station to intercept. As Star Saber flew in his space cruiser mode and Victory Leo flew in his winged lion mode.

"Look out!" Wing said as the Decepticon gunnery skiffs flew in and fired their weapons. Wing and Waver combined into Wingwaver, Dash and Tacker formed Tackerdash, and Mach and Tackle formed Machtackle. The three combined robots fired their weapons at the gunnery skiffs and Star Saber transformed to his robot mode and he pulled out his astral blade and slashed through one skiff after another, deflecting lasers back at his attackers. Star Saber was one of the best swordsmechs ever, and this was child's play for him. He skewered one on his sword and used it as a shield, which another skiff fired at and destroyed it, then he fired his boosters in his feet and sliced the attacking skiff down its length. The Autobots pushed on to the station, where there Leozack, Jarguar, Drillhorn, Killbison, Nightscream, and Guyhawk arrived and went to the bridge. "Oh, good, you're here!" the commander of the station said.

"Yes, and we'll handle this! Jungle Strike Force-Attack!" Leozack said, and he, Guyhawk and Nightscream changed to their jet modes while , where, Star Saber and his Protectors were advancing. "Engage and terminate with extreme prejudice!" Leozack said. Leozack's comrades were all too happy to charge into battle against the Protectors. Joyride fired his twin blasters at Jarguar, Leozack dueled Star Saber, Killbison fired his shoulder cannons at Victory Leo, but he dodged them. "This isn't working! Form Liokaiser!" Leozack said. Leozack transformed into the upper torso, Jarguar was the lower torso, Drillhorn and Killbison were the legs and Guyhawk and Nightscream were the arms.

"LIOKAISER-ONLINE!" Liokaiser said. The hulking Decepticon combiner loomed before the Autobots, but Wingwaver and the Multiforce were not shaken by the intimidating Decepticon giant, and Wingwaver said, "We need some more firepower! Combine into Landcross!" Wingwaver formed the torso of Landcross while Tackerdash separated into Landcross' right arm and leg and Machtackle formed the left arm and leg.

"Get'em, Landcross!" Cheered Greatshot.

"You've got a whole mess of trouble headed our way, Liokaiser!" Landcross boomed as he surged toward Liokasier and falcon punched him in the face, but Liokaiser stopped himself and said,

"You're going to pay for that!" and pulled out his morning star-nunchuck, then failed it around and swung at Landcross, but the Autobot combiner said,

"Cash or credit?" and tackled Liokaiser, bodyslamming the Decepticon into close to the station, then Greatshot changed to his cannon mode and fired a burst of energy, which struck Liokaiser dead in his chest and made him separate. They arrived at the station after an exhausting battle and landed in the hangar, where there, Decepticon troopers fired at the Protectors, but Greatshot said, "Step aside." and first changed to his jet mode and strafed the hangar, setting some parked gunnery skiffs ablaze and blowing up energon storage crates. He landed and changed to his tank mode, shooting straight through a Decepticon's body, then to armored car mode and drove around the hangar, firing a laser beam at the panicked Decepticons, to Rhinoceros mode where he rammed over a turret being repaired, and finally he changed to his gun mode and fired energy beams which blasted the door apart, then finally converted back to robot mode.

"Nice!" Joyride said. Star Saber said,

"Victory Leo, take a team to secure the bridge. I'll take a team to secure the communications array."

"Roger that!" Victory Leo said, and the Multiforce joined him to secure the bridge, while Drift, Getaway, Joyride, Slapdash, Greatshot, Twincast and his deployers followed Star Saber to the array. Star Saber and his team plowed through the security forces and he said to Twincast, "Twincast, I need you here." The Autobot communicator went to Star Saber and aided him in activating the array to hail Optimus Prime. On the bridge, Victory Leo and the Multiforce burst in and opened fire, their guns firing off into the Decepticons' ranks. They gunned down those on the bridge in seconds, but then, Leozack and his Jungle Strike Force met them. "Victory Leo, how nice it is to see you again!" Said Leozack, smoothly. At the array, Star Saber and Twincast had gotten the array to transmit and Star Saber said, "Jam the Decepticons."

"On it." Twincast said. At Metroplex, Optimus Prime was in his personal quarters and at Teletraan 1 was picking up the signal from Scoria-Vulcana. He said to Optimus,"Optimus, there's a transmission coming through." Optimus went to see and on Teletraan's monitor appeared Star Saber, who said,

"Optimus Prime! I am Autobot commander Star Saber, leader of the Protectors. Our mission is to stop a rogue Decepticon warlord, Jhiaxus, from building his own Decepticon empire, and Bludgeon is also still at large after his takeover of the Decepticons and his forces are using what I've heard of being made out of stolen ships and alien technology. We need your help Optimus, here's our coordinates." Star Saber said, and the transmission ended. On the station, Star saber radioed Victory Leo, "Victory Leo, I've sent the transmission. Let's get out of here!" On the bridge, a shootout was about to happen when Victory Leo said,

"Catch you later, Leozack, and he blasted a hole in the window of the bridge and his team swooped out the window and joined Star Saber and the Autobots as they retreated back to Victory Base."Looks like I'll have another one to explain to Jhiaxus." Leozack said. On Earth, Optimus gathered the Autobots.

"Autobots, I have received a call from help from an Autobot faction in deep space. A Decepticon warlord plots to build and empire, while Bludgeon is still at large. Our mission is to stop the Decepticons wherever they are. Who will join me on this quest?" Optimus said. Many Autobots stepped up to join Optimus in his quest.

"Thank you for your dedication." Optimus said to the Autobots who stepped up.

* * *

At the Hub, Rook said to Jhiaxus, "Milord, Star Saber was able to contact Optimus Prime!"

"HOW?!" the sociopathic Decepticon warlord screamed. Rook squeaked, "They captured a comm. center orbiting Scoria Vulcana." Jhiaxus sat back on his throne.

"Let them come. I will show them the way to their doom!" Jhiaxus cackled.


	4. Voyage-part 1

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Optimus Prime and the Autobots have received Star Saber's call for assistance, now they are preparing to embark on a voyage to help the Protectors and confront the Decepticons...**

In Earth's orbit, Wheeljack, Jetfire, and Grapple were piloting the Ark, which they retrieved from storage on Cybertron and dropped out of hyperspace. "Optimus, we've made it." Wheeljack radioed Metroplex.

"Good, we'll met you at the hangar." Optimus said over Teletraan's communications array. Wheeljack and his crew flew in and set down the hulking craft next to Metroplex. Optimsus and Ultra Magnus went to the Ark. "Here she is!' Wheeljack said as he and his crew disembarked.

"We will leave this afternoon. Have the Ark refueled and loaded with our supplies." Optimus said to him.

"You got it!" Wheeljack said. The Auobots soon set to work refueling the Ark and preparing it for launch. Meanwhile, Optimus called the families of Sam, Leo, and Mikaela, all on the same line. "Yes, Mr and Mrs Cedars, I shall take full responsibility for your nephew's safety. Ironhide will protect him." Optimus said to Leo's aunt and uncle. He turned to Mr Barnes and said, "Mr Barnes, Arcee will protect your daughter, and I will see to it." He changed to Sam's parents and said, "Mr and Mrs Witwicky, Sam is in good hands. We are preparing to launch on a mission into deep space to assist a fellow Autobot commander to fight the Decepticons. We know not when we will return, but your son is in safe hands." Sam was sitting on the couch when he heard Optimus' message over the phone and despite his loud music playing, Spike heard it, too."Sam, can I go with you?" Sam was about to turn him down when his mother said,

"Bumblebee has plenty of room for you." Sam was a bit annoyed. Later, Bumblebee arrived to pick the boys up as they put their bags into his trunk. Mrs Witwicky kissed her sons on the forehead, and she said, "Be safe." They got into Bumblebee and he went to Metroplex. A Leo's house, he was packing his bag full of shorts and a football when he threw them into Ironhide's back seat. Ironhide rolled down his window and Leo waved his aunt and uncle off as he rove to Metroplex. Mikaela hugged her father as Arcee arrived and she got in. The Autobots and their human partners arrived at Metroplex. There, they spent the night and the next day, the Ark was ready for takeoff. It had been completely refueled and repaired, and it was loaded with energon for the crew. That afternoon, Optimus said to the Autobots,

"Autobots, we embark on a journey to help our own. We will stop the Decepticon threat, no matter the cost. I will lead us to victory, and we will triumph. 'Till all are one." A crew of Autobots was ready and they boarded the Ark. Optimus sat at the command chair with Ultra Magnus, Kup, and Hot Rod, who had recovered from his injuries and Silverbolt and Landmine were at the controls. Wheeljack was the flight engineer, Blaster was the radio operator, Starscream, Hound, Jazz, Fireflight, and Streetwise were at the weapons control station, and the rest of the crew was situated in the Ark's cargo bay. There, they stood about as Optimus said, "Autobots, prepare for launch." The crew of the Ark manned their stations. A few stayed behind at Metroplex, and the rest were aboard the Ark. "Silverbolt, countdown." Optimus said.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Blast off!" Silverbolt said. The Ark took off and thundered into the air. The Autobots at Metroplex watched as the Ark thundered off into the air. It reached space until Silverbolt said, "Optimus, we've left Earth's orbit."

"Prepare to jump into Hyperspace." Optimus said. In the cargo bay, the Autobots prepared for their jump into hyperspace and the Ark blasted into hyperspace. The humans had felt this before on the mission to Chaar with the Pretenders. As the Ark continued its voyage, Leo got his football and said to Sam, "Go long!" Sam ran out to catch the ball when Spike jumped up and intercepted it.

"Intercepted! He runs back to the goal and touchdown Spike Witwicky!" Spike said. To pass the time, the Autobots played charades.

"You're um...me!" Hot Rod said as Ironhide pulled his hands apart in the air.

"Getting your gun out of the cabinet!" Hound said. Ironhide pretended to pop a can open and take a swig.

"You're drinking something! Is it ethanol?" Jetfire said. Ironhide said,

"What do you think?" They suddenly felt a jolt as the Ark probably dropped out of Hyperspace. Bumblebee, Ironhide, Hot Rod, and Arcee ran up to the bridge, where they saw Optimus was somewhat miffed at the situation. They looked out the window and saw streaks of light flashing by. "It's a meteor shower." Optimus said.

"How are we going to get through it?" Sam asked. Fireflight replied,

"We blast through it!" Meanwhile, at the Hub, Wavefront said,

"Milord, there is an Autobot ship near our space. Should we mobilize our bombers on Zentari-3?"

"Not yet, Wavefront." Jhiaxus replied. He looked to two Decepticons standing before him. "Black Shadow, Blue Bacchus, take care of our little situation." he said.

"Yes, Milord!" the two Decepticons said. Black Shadow changed to a jet bomber and Blue Bacchus a helicopter and they flew off to intercept the Ark...


	5. Voyage-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and their human allies have embarked on a mission to help the Autobot commander Star Saber fight Jhiaxus, Bludgeon, and the Decepticons. Now, they must clear their way through a meteor shower near Jhiaxian space...**

The Ark blasted away at the meteors. Its beam cannons blasted rocks and debris apart, clearing a path through the barrage of cosmic particles to pass through. "How're we doing, Jetfire?" Wheeljack radioed Jetfire. Jetfire was out in space with a team including Powerglide, Cloudburst, and the Airealbots to clear a path while Grimlock, Sludge, Grapple, and Landmine were in their earth mover modes breaking up the meteors Jetfire and his fliers blasted apart.

"We're doing good. We seem to be about halfway through." Jetfire said.

"Good work Jetfire. At our current pace we should be through the meteor shower in about two hours." Optimus said. Meanwhile, Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus were on their way to intercept the Ark. "How many Autobots you think we're gonna blast?" Blue Bacchus asked his partner.

"A lot, I hope!" Black Shadow replied. They left Jhiaxian space, marked by the Jhiax-1 space station. They continued on their journey and on the Ark, Prowl said to Optimus,

"Optimus, I have two Decepticon energy signatures on the scanner bearing 5.69." In a few seconds, the two Decepticons were hot on the Ark.

"Attack!'' Black Shadow said, and he fired a burst from his machine guns at the Ark.

"Incoming!" Prowl exclaimed. The Autobots scrambled to their battle stations and Optimus said over the comms,

"Autobots, battle stations!" In the cargo bay, the Autobots scrambled to their stations and Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Arcee go their partners and took them up to the bridge. Black Shadow flew in and fired his machine guns down the length of the Ark again, but Flak, Blades, and Hoist fired turrets back, but Black Shadow was too fast. At the asteriods, Blue Bacchus fired his gatling gun at the Autobots down there. "Take cover!" Grimlock shouted and the Autobots tried to hide behind chunks of rock.

"Not this! Not this! Please, not this!" whimpered Grapple. Jetfire and his bombers flew in and fired at Blue Bacchus in his helicopter mode and he changed to robot mode.

"This is more like it!" he said as he pulled out his rotor sword. He spun it several times as he deflected the Autobots' fire. "Airealbots, form Superion!" Silverbolt said, and the Airealbots combined together.

"Take this!" he said as he pulled a punch at Blue Bacchus. His opponent dodged Superion's attacks and he fired back, but Superion blocked them with his Skyboom shield. Meanwhile, on the planet Klathabba, Bludgeon and the Decepticons were on the attack. The Klathabian military was little use against the Decepticons' onslaught. Across the planet, the Decepticons subdued city after city, and at Victory Base, Twincast said, "Star Saber, I'm picking up a distress signal from the planet Klathabba. Decepticons." Star Saber said,  
"Let's go." The Protectors took off for their mission to the besieged planet. As they flew to Klathabba in tight formation, Star Saber issued his morale booster, "Who are we?"

"THE PROTECTORS!" The Protectors sounded off.

"What do we do?" Star Saber asked them.

"PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM JHIAXUS' EXPANSIONIST IDEALISM!" The Protectors said. They made their approach on Klathabba as the Warworld was descending on the planet. The Protectors flew in and Soundwave said to Bludgeon, "Sir, Autobot energy signatures are approaching in sector 6."

"Alert Stranglehold." Bludgeon said. To the north, Stranglehold and a squad of Decepticons took off to fight Star Saber and the Autobots. Bomb Burst fired his twin machine guns and Victory Leo said,

"Look out!" The Protectors dodged the Decepticons' fire and Star Saber said,

"Those aren't Jhiaxus' Decepticons!"

"Whoever they are, they definitely aren't on our side!" Victory Leo said. The Protectors engaged Stranglehold and his team and back in Space, Optimus and the Autobots fought against Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus. The two Decepticons had blown a hole in the Ark's side and it was listing hard to starboard. "Inferno, Hotspot, Heatstroke, Hosehead, get the damage under control!" Optimus radioed the damage control crew.  
"Way ahead of you, Optimus!" Hosehead said as he and his fellow firefighters doused the blaze inside the engine rooms. Back on Klathabba, Star Saber and the Protectors were battling Stranglehold, the Pretenders, and the Stunticons. Landcross battled Menasor as Getaway fired his plasma-shell shotgun at Iguanus, Joyride shot at Bomb Burst with his double barrel rifle, and Greatshot fought Bomb Burst, Skullgrin, and Submarauder at the same time. "You're not from around here, are you?" Stranglehold asked Star Saber as he swung his morning star at the Autobot commander.

"No, but you're going to leave this planet be!" Star Saber said.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Stranglehold said. Back at the Ark, Optimus and the Autobots were in dire peril and just as the two Decepticons were about to land the finishing blow, Jhiaxus radioed them,  
"You've done enough, return to the Hub."  
"Yes, Milord!" Black Shadow said, and he and Blue Bacchus retreated. The Autobots were surprised to see the Decepticons retreating and Optimus said, "What happened?"  
"They're gone!" Bumblebee said. The Autobots had lived to fight another day . Back on Klathabba, the planet had fallen to the Decepticons and Star Saber said,

"Retreat!" The Protectors fell back and Stranglehold reported to Bludgeon, "Sir, the Autobots have been dealt with."

"Very good. Another world has fallen to the Decepticons!" Bludgeon said. At the Hub, the two Decepticons who attacked the Ark returned. "I see you've returned. Do you have a piece of wreckage from the Ark? An Autobot head?" Jhiaxus asked them.

"No, Milord. They are too powerful." Black Shadow said. Jhiaxus said,

"All is falling into place. The Autobots will be lured here to their doom. When my Energon-Z is finished, I will be unstoppable!"...


	6. Linkup

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Optimus Prime and the Autobots have been attacked by Jhiaxus' forces, but were called away and retreated. Meanwhile, Star Saber and the Protectors regroup at Victory Base and Jhiaxus has laid the foundation for his devious doings to come..**

At the Hub, Jhiaxus went to his planning center and looked at a holographic map of Jhiaxian space. There, Rook, Leozack, Wavefront, Black Shadow, Sledge, Hammer, Grit, Knockdown, Bombshock, Tracer, Growl, and Dropshot were assembled around the projector table. "I have called you here for a status update on the formulation of Energon-Z. This map is where the ingredients are known to be found in fertile deposits. However, not all of the ingredients are in this map. We must expand farther to find the ingredients to formulate Energon-Z. To do that, we will need an ally..." Jhiaxus said, and Wavefront tuned his subspace communicator to the Warworld's frequency. Meanwhile, aboard the Warworld, the Decepticons were taking it easy in the search for another world to plunder. They were bored out of their processors, and were trying to find any way to entertain themselves. Knockout polished himself with no patients to repair. Onslaught and the Combaticons hit the shooting range for some target practice. In his personal quarters, Bludgeon was practicing his sword techniques. He felt himself move and bend like water as he swung his blade. Soundwave knocked and said, "Sir, there is a transmission coming though." Bludgeon set his sword upon a holding rack and he went to the bridge. There, he saw the transmission from Jhiaxus come through. "Who are you?" Bludgeon asked him. Jhiaxus said,

"Hello, Bludgeon. I've been waiting to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, what with your little piracy operation going on. I am Jhiaxus, and we should talk." Bludgeon said to Jhiaxus with a smooth, confident tone, "I'll talk. Send me your coordinates." Jhiaxus signed off and Bludgeon received the coordinates for the Hub. At Victory Base, Star Saber and the Protectors were regrouping after their failed attempt to stop Bludgeon and the Decepticons. "They were too powerful!" Victory Leo said.  
"Those were Bludgeon's Decepticons, I know it!" Star Saber said.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" wondered Wing. On the Ark, the Autobots were repairing their ship. Optimus said to Wheeljack, "Wheeljack, try and contact Star Saber. He and his Autobots can rescue us." Teletraan 1 contacted Victory Base. There, Twincast said to Star Saber,

"Star Saber, it's Optimus!" Star Saber ran to Twincast in the communications room, and Optimus appeared on screen.

"Star Saber, this is Optimus Prime. My Autobot crew and I are stranded in space after a Decepticon attack. Please, send help to rescue my crew and I." He said. "We're on the way!" Star Saber said, and the Protectors launched off on their way to the Ark. At the Hub, Jhiaxus and Bludgeon met up.

"Bludgeon, good to see you. What are you wearing?" Jhiaxus said to him. Bludgeon separated from his pretender shell and revealed his inner robot. "My Pretender shell. It grants me heightened abilities and protects my robotic identity." Bludgeon explained. Jhiaxus was not too impressed with Bludgeon's ability. "How about our little deal?" Bludgeon said to Jhiaxus.

"Deal." Jhiaxus said as he shook hands with Bludgeon, and the Decepticons began unloading supplies from the Warworld. In space, Star Saber and the Protectors arrived at the Ark. "They're here!" Arcee said. The Protectors piloted their utility skiffs up to the Ark's hull and attached energy chains to it, and they hauled the Ark along. The Multiforce transformed to Landcross and Silverbolt said, "We'll help! Aerialbots, form Superion!" The Airealbots transformed to Superion and helped Landcross pull on a length of energy chain. Others from the Ark's crew pitched in to help and Wheeljack was on the bridge keeping the ship steady as Optimus watched over the operation and Flak, Ironhide, Blurr, Mirage, and Longarm manned the guns to protect the operation. At the the Hub, the Decepticons were building up their strength. There, Bludgeon, Jhiaxus, Rook, Soundwave, and Onslaught were around their holomatter projection table, and Wavefront said,  
"Sir, there's a large mass of Autobot energy signatures about ten parsecs from Jhiax-1."

"Bludgeon, mobilize your forces." From the Warworld, Thrust, Ramjet, Acid Storm, Stunstorm, Dreadwing, Darkwind, Vanquish, and Fireshot took off to finish the Ark off. As the Ark crept through space, Prowl was watching a monitor aboard the bridge and saw contacts on the scanner. He radioed Optimus and said, "Optimus, Decepticon energy signatures are on the scanner!" Optimus said,

"How many, Prowl?" Prowl glanced back at the scanner and replied, "Seven or eight! We're defenseless!" Optimus turned to Star Saber and said,  
"Star Saber, Decepticon energy signatures are advancing on our position. Allot some of your warriors to defend the ship."  
"You got it, Optimus!" Star Saber said, and he said, "Victory Leo, Getaway, Joyride, Slapdash, Pipeline, Gusher, get them off our backs!" The Protectors broke off and fired a warning salvo at the incoming Decepticons, but they evaded the Autobots' fire and launched their missiles.  
"Trailbreaker, shields!" Ultra Magnus said and in no time at all, Trailbreaker cast a shield over the Ark to protect it. The Decepticons' missiles bounced off the shield and Thrust said,  
"Since you put that so nicely, attack!" He and his team changed to their robot modes and flew in to attack. The turrets opened fire and others fired their blasters. The storm of Autobot fire was not enough to stop Thrust and his seekers, who flew in and launched their payloads. Their bombs and missiles slammed into the Ark. Aboard the ship, the humans were in trouble. "Fixit! Help us!" Sam radioed Fixit in the medical bay. He changed to his ambulance mode and drove to the bridge, where Sam, Leo, and Mikaela jumped in and returned to the medecial bay. Fixit radioed Optimus and said, "Optimus, the the humans are safe with me!" Outside, Optimus fired his shoulder cannons and his pair of one-handed laser rifles and he said,

"Well done, Fixit." and the battle raged on. Vanquish fired his blasters, which shot through the glass of Flak's turret, and he punched through the shattered turret glass and fired a salvo of missiles. They shot most of the Decepticons and Thrust said,

"Retreat!" The Decepticons fell back to the Hub. Later, the Ark had been towed to Planet V and there, Optimus said to Star Saber, "Thank you, Star Saber, for saving us."

"We're Protectors, it's in our nature." Star Saber said. Optimus shook Star Saber's hand and there was a celebration. At the Jhiaxus and Bludgeon were drawing up their plans for a sinister new device. "The Requiem Blaster will use the Energon Z as its power source, and when it is complete, no on can stop us!" Jhiaxus said...


	7. Race

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Optimus Prime and Star Saber have pooled their factions in a new coalition to stop Jhiaxus, now in league with Bludgeon, from refining Energon-Z...**

At Victory Base, the Autobots were settling in to life with the Protectors. The Ark was in dry dock, being repaired after the voyage. Optimus and the Autobots were given half of the barracks at Victory Base to sleep on, and the other half of the Protectors volunteered to sleep in the hangar bay with the heat cells on, for nights on Planet V were notoriously cold. At the base, Optimus, Star Saber, Ultra Magnus, and Victory Leo were planning their next move. "The Ark is grounded for repairs. It'll be awhile before we can move large quantities of troops. Sky Lynx and whatever shuttles you have." Star Saber said.  
"What about the Hub, Jhiaxus' base?" Ultra Magnus asked them. At the Hub, Jhiaxus said, "The Autobots now have the numbers to mount a direct attack. Our forces won't be able to withstand that much firepower" Thrust stepped up and said,  
"If I may, I know how we can stop the Autobots' superiority in numbers." The Decepticon high command listened to Thrust. "If we are to keep the formulation of Energon Z safe, then we will allow the Autobots to discover it and try to stop us, then we will mislead them to where the ingredients are being extracted, and as they are whittled away, we will use the Energon Z weapon on them." Thrust said. Jhiaxus was pleased and he said, "Send a detachment to the planet Xothion. There you will find a partially exhausted seam of Tellurium Sulfate and Beryllium Oxide,ingredients in Energon Z." Then Grit, Knockdown, Hammer Sledge, and the Constructicons boarded a shuttle and flew off to Xothion. They touched down and changed to their vehicle modes to dig up whatever Tellurium Sulfate remained in the lushly green ground. Xothion was an extremely fertile planet of plain, and underneath these plains were seams of Tellurium Sulfate and Beryllium Oxide, valuable chemicals worth millions of credits and it could be used in the making of Energon-Z. In space, Jetfire, Greatshot, Smokescreen, Inferno, Getaway, Pipes, Brawn, and Tackerdash were on patrol in their shuttle. At his station, Brawn said to Jetfire, "Jetfire, I'm getting a spike of chemical energy on my scanner. It's from the planet Xothion." Jetfire said to Getaway, who was piloting the shuttle,  
"Take us in to investigate."  
"Roger that, Jetfire. Making descent now." Getaway said. The shuttle flew down to the planet and they landed, prompting Jetfire and company to disembark. "Pipes, take the lead. Use your chemical scanners to find the spike." Jetfire said.  
"Right!" Pipes said as he changed to his truck mode and the others followed him. At the seam, Knockdown, Scavenger, and Scrapper were loading Long Haul and hammer with the ores and they were dumping their stores onto the shuttle, while Bonecrusher, Grit, and Sledge were exposing the cut and Mixmaster and Hook used their tools to detect more ore. Grit was in his military tractor mode when he saw a cloud of dust on the horizon and changed to robot mode to get a closer look, when he said, "Autobots incoming!" The team changed to their robot modes and pulled out their weapons, and Pipes said, "There, that's the spike!" They changed to robot mode and Jetfire said,  
"Decepticons!"  
"Brilliant observation, Jetfire, too bad you won't be around long enough to take advantage of it!" Scrapper said as he fired his blaster at Jetfire, but with his katana, Greatshot deflected his laser blast. "Thanks, Greatshot!" Jetfire said as he fired his incendiary plasma cannon. Greatshot changed to his cannon mode and fired at the Decepticons and Getaway fired his shotgun. The Decepticons fired back, and Scrapper said,  
"Constructicons, form Devastator!" The Constructicons transformed into Devastator, and Grit, Knockdown, Sledge, and Hammer transformed into added weapons and armor for him.  
"HELLO BOYS! I'M BACK!" Devastator boomed as he slammed his fist down and the Autobots took cover.

"Whoa! He's go some upgrades!" said Inferno. Jetfire fired his plasmas at Devastator, but they bounced off Devastator's new armor. "I've got this!" Tackerdash said as he fired his energy beam attack.

"Graarrgh!" Devastator shouted as he was thrown away and crashed into an abandoned mining structure. The Autobots fired at Devastator and he broke apart, then the Constructicons and their backup team ran to the shuttle, laden with ore, and took off under heavy Autobot fire.

"They got away!" Inferno said. The Autobots gathered a sample of ore and they got back to the shuttle. They returned to Victory Base, where there, Pereptor studied the ores carefully. Optimus and Star Saber were in Perceptor's makeshift lab when he said, "I know these compounds! They're ingredients!"

"Ingredients to what, Perceptor?" asked Optimus. Perceptor analyzed the compound and compared it to a data file he looked up and said, "Tellurium Sulfate and Beryllium Oxide are two chemicals in a though to be lost form on Energon-Energon-Z."

"Energon-Z?" Star Saber puzzled.

"Energon-Z is a super energy. It provides the user with strength, speed, and agility increased tenfold. However, if overdosed, it can lead to energy surges, temporary stasis lock, and in extreme cases death." Ratchet said from across the room as he and Fixit sterilized their tools.

"How did you know that?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"During the war, I was stationed at a clinic and treated some malfunctioning, young 'bots who tried their own formulation of Energon-Z and it screwed them up to a horrendous degree." Ratchet replied.

"What does Jhiaxus want with it?" Optimus asked Perceptor and Ratchet.

"Since the formula has to be exact, Jhiaxus probably isn't going to be making it to shift into high-gear all by himself. He's planning something big-really big." Star Saber said. Optimus was troubled. He knew the Autobots could stop Jhiaxus' plan, but he didn't know what they were up against, and that terrified him. At the Hub, the Constructicons returned with a full load of ore and Jhiaxus congratulated them, "This must be my ignition day! Everything is going to plan!" He said to himself.  
"Indeed. This is enough Tellurium Sulfate and Beryllium Oxide to fuel the Requiem Blaster for years!" Bludgeon said.

"But this is not enough! We still require Chromic acid, Iridium Hydroxide, and the most powerful compound of them all-Cybertonium Dionucleate." Jhiaxus said.


	8. By land, sea, and air

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons now battle for the components of the mysterious energy known as Energon-Z. The search for these ingredients leads Waverider, Wingwaver, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and his human friends Sam and Spike to the ocean planet of Korios...**

Waverider and his team flew down to the oceanic planet of Korios. There they set down on a small, volcanic island. Waverider was the first to disembark, and he took in with his olfactory sensors some of the sea air.

"Ahh, the salty smell of adventure!" He said.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Sideswipe moaned. It was apparent that Sideswipe got seasick very easily.

"Let's go!" Wingaver said, and he separated into Wing and Waver, the former changing to his boat mode alongside Waverider, the Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Sam, and Spike got onto Waver. "I'm the king of the world!" Spike chuckled as he propped himself up on Waver's bow like in _Titanic._ At Waver's stern, Sideswipe was puking pitch black grease and hydraulic fluid into the crystal clear water. On another volcanic island, Leozack and his Jungle Strike Force watched as the Autobots passed by them. The waves pounded the blackened beach as the Decepticons stood on the shore.

"Let's go!" Leozack said, and his detachment of Decepticons flew off to attack. Aboard Waver, Spike pointed out,

"Incoming!" and Waver said, "Get in my hull!" and the humans ran into Waver. The Bumblebee and Wing fired their blasters into the air and Waver fired his deck gun.

"Nice shot, Autobot, or were you aiming at the ocean?" Nightscream cackled and suddenly, Waverider zoomed past Waver in his boat mode and said, "The ocean's aiming at you, Nightscream!" and with his wake he blasted water at Nightscream, disorienting him and he crashed into the water. Killbison, Drillhorn, and Jarguar were firing their guns from the shore out to sea with Leozack and the others swarming over the two seaborne Autobots. Wing flew in and fired his machine guns at them. His shots raked the beach with fire, and the three Decepticons changed to robot mode and fired their handheld weapons.

"Take this!" Killbison said, but riding Waverider, Sideswipe jumped as Waverider banked hard to port and he jumped up and landed on the beach, deflecting the Decepticons' fire with his swords and he drop kicked Jarguar and flipped over onto Killbison, slamming him down on the ground. Drillhorn charged at Sideswipe with his drill buzzing, but Sideswipe dodged and kicked him into the water, then he jumped and grabbed onto Wing's fuselage and flew back to the battle. There, Leozack Nightscream, and Guyhawk were swooping over Waver, who, with Bumblebee's help, were firing blasts of flak an Waverider and Bumblebee both used their pretender shells to fire at the Decepticons. "Break off out attack! The Iridium Hydroxide is on a large island here somewhere!" Leozack said and the Decepticons pulled out from their attack and flew over miles of ocean. "They broke off their attack!" said Spike as he came up from Waver's hull. Sam looked off the port stern and saw nothing but ocean. "Where are we?" he wondered.

"We must've drifted a little farther out to sea than I thought." Bumblebee said.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be sick! It's gonna be like that scene in _Stand by Me_! " Sideswipe moaned as he hung himself off Waver's bow again and puked up more grease and fluids.

"Sideswipe, stop! You're going to lose fluid pressure in your actuators!" Bumblebee said as he helped Sideswipe sit down. The Autobots were lost at sea. Sam felt his stomach grumble and Spike did as well. "We're hungry!" They said. Waver said,

"I don't think I have any human food in my supplies, sorry." The humans were disappointed. Bumblebee said, "Try and contact Victory base, Waver!" Waver dialed his frequency to Victory base, but he said,

"Sorry, Bumblebee, but we're on our own. I think we're being jammed by Leozack and his gang." Bumblebee silently cursed under his breath and said,

"Then we have to find them before they can get to that ingredient, ahead full. Wing, fly out ahead of us and see if you can find them!" Bumblebee said. Wing took off from Waver and changed to his jet mode and flew off to find Leozack and his team. Meanwhile, Leozack and his Jungle Strike Force had found the Iridium hydroxide in a seam on a large jungle island. Drillhorn was using his drill to dig into the seam and load it into a hover-cart that they packed on their ship. Over the ocean, Wing flew up on the island.  
"There!" He radioed the others. Waver and Waverider were speeding along as fast as their propellers could take them. They arrived at the island and Bumblebee, Sideswipe and the humans disembarked from Waver, who changed to his robot mode and stretched, and Waverider transformed and combined with his pretender shell. At the seam, Killbison said, "Autobots!"

"Kill them!" Leozack said as he pulled out his rifle and fired a burst of bullets and Sideswipe deflected them with his swords. Bumblebee fired his taser cannons a Jarguar and Wingwaver formed up and fired his blasters, forcing the Decepticons to retreat.

"Get the ore!" Leozack said, and the Jungle Strike Force grabbed the carts of ore and fired at the Autobots, then took off in their ship. "They got away!" Sideswipe said.

"Oh well. Let's get back to the ship." Bumblebee said, and with that, they returned to the island they landed their ship on and returned to Victory Base. Elsewhere, at the Hub, Jhiaxus and Bludgeon were looking over the construction of their new weapon, the Requiem Blaster. "It is nearing completion, Bludgeon. Now, we need fuel for it." he said.

"My warriors are out gathering the ingredients to Energon-Z, Jhiaxus." Bludgeon said. Jhiaxus said,

"Good. The Autobots will have no idea what they're up against!" Jhiaxus said and he looked at the huge Requiem Blaster being assembled by the Constructicons, Technocons, and other engineers...


	9. Risks and Rewards

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons continue their battles for the ingredients to formulate Energon-Z. Now, as the battles rage on, Optimus Prime and Star Saber pan to launch a campaign to penetrate deep into Jhiaxian space in hopes of gaining a springboard to attack the Hub...**

Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Star Saber, and Victory Leo were planning to launch their new campaign against Nexus Seven, Jhiaxus' primary military stronghold. "The Ark has been fully repaired and now we can use it for our invasion." Optimus said.

"We're going to invade this planet here-Nexus Seven. It's under Jhiaxus' occupation and is about 30 light minutes into Jhiaxian Space." Star Saber said. Kup said,

"You've gotta be crazy! That place'll be swarming with Decepticons!"

"That's the point, Kup. If we can take this world out, then the Decepticons will have fewer troops to continue the search for the Energon-Z ingredients." Star Saber explained.

"It's a calculated risk, but with our relative strength in numbers we could secure it." Ultra Magnus said.

"Begin gathering our troops, weapons, fuel, and ships for the campaign." Optimus said.

"On it!" Star Saber said. Across Victory base, the Autobots were rolling out with their weapons and fuel. Ships were being loaded up with supplies, and the Autobots geared up for the campaign to come. In the barracks, Sam, Spike, Leo, and Mikaela were sitting around when Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Arcee came in and said,

"Come on! We need to get to the launch bay!" The humans ran to their guardians and they changed to vehicle mode, then the humans got into them. The Autobots soon gathered up all of the weapons and energon that was available and Star Saber's shuttlecraft, as well as the Ark, were refueled, rearmed, and ready for battle. Optimus addressed the Autobots gathered together, "Autobots, the Decepticons have sinister plans in the works. We must stop them, and the only way is to do it together. Now, let's roll out!" Optimus said, and with that, the Autobots boarded their ships and the flotilla of Autobot ships took off from Victory base with a skeleton crew left behind. The group staged up and when their ships were ready, Optimus said, "Commence hyperspace jump!" and one after the next, the Autobot ships jumped into hyperspace. At the Hub, Rook said to Jhiaxus,

"Milord, there is a fleet of ships approaching our space at light speed, what shall we do?" Jhiaxus got off his throne and said,

"For one, don't be a coward. Two, we mobilize our forces to counterattack."

"Yes, Milord!" Rook said. In a matter of minutes, Jhiaxus, Bludgeon and their Decepticons were in the Warworld on their way to Nexus Seven to do battle with the Autobots. The Autobot flotilla dropped out of Hyperspace and aboard the Ark, Jetfire and his fliers ran and leaped out of the hangar, changing to their jet modes. They flew in and Optimus radioed him, "Subdue any anti-ship resistance for our transports to land." Jetfire said,

"You got it! Follow me!" and they flew down to the planet's surface, where there, they encountered extreme antiaircraft fire. On the ground turrets and soldiers opened fire with a blinding barrage of firepower, illuminating the overcast sky. "Evasive maneuvers!" Jetfire said. The Autobot dodged the fire until they were able to regroup and then Air raid said,  
"Ready, everyone?"

"Let's do it!" said Sky High.

"Alright everyone, BOMBS AWAY!" Jetfire said. The Autobots opened their bomb bays and their payloads of bombs jettisoned and plummeted to the ground and pounded the Decepticon resistance and continued carpet bombing across Nexus Seven. On the Warworld, Bludgeon said to Thrust, "Go and shoot down the Autobot bombers!"

"Yes, sir!" Thrust said and he and the Seekers took off. In the skies above Nexus Seven, Jetfire radioed Optimus, "Optimus, we're laying down the fire. Launch the transports before they can reorganize for a counterattack."

"Understood. Launch our landing craft." Optimus said to Star Saber and Ultra Magnus. The two Autobot officers went to their ships, berthed in the hangar with their compliment of troops already aboard Sky Lynx. Ultra Magnus boarded and aboard it was Nightbeat, Inferno, Hot Rod, Flak, Hoist, Hound, Pipes, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. "What took you so long?" Sideswipe asked.

"Let's go!" Ultra Magnus said, and Sky Lynx took off. On Star Saber's ship, Victory Leo said to Star Saber,

"You ready?"

"I'm ready, because who are we?" Star Saber said and the Protectors aboard the ship. As part of their ritual, the Protectors sounded off, "

"THE PROTECTORS!"

"What do we do?" He asked them.

"PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM JHIAXUS' EXPANSIONIST IDEALISM!" they replied, and they too, took off. On the surface of the besiege world, Jetfire and the Autobot fliers were bombing the planet's military installations to soften them up for the ground invasion. Sky Lynx set down on the ground and the Autobots disembarked from Sky Lynx's cargo hold as he transformed to his dragonbird mode.

"GO! GO! GO! MOVE IT!" Ultra Magnus barked as guns roared over his voice. The Autobots followed Ultra Magnus into battle as Sky Lynx took off to get another load of troops from the fleet. The Autobots charged into battle, wildly blasting away at Decepticons. Stockade and a squad of Decepticons greeted them and he shouted, "KILL THEM!" To his squad, who sprang into action. On the other side of the planet, Jetfire, and his fliers met up with Star Saber and his team. "Need a hand?" Jetfire asked as Star Saber blocked Horri-Bull's fire and Getaway punched Dreadwing in the face.

"We've got this!" Star Saber replied as he body slammed Horri-Bull into Squeezeplay. Wingwaver and the Multiforce formed Landcross to give the Autobots some cover fire. "'Atta boy, Landcross!" Star Saber said as Landcross opened fire with his machine guns, then, Onslaught said as he and the Combaticons stormed onto the scene

"Not so, fast, Autobots! Combaticons, form Bruticus!" and they transformed to Bruticus to stave off the Autobots' offensive.

"You won't get by me, Autobots!" Bruticus roared.

"Let's put that theory to the test, Bruticus!" Landcross said as he grappled with him. Meanwhile, on another side of the planet, Ironhide and a shuttle full of Autobots landed and disembarked with Sam and the other humans with them. "Stay close to me!" Arcee said to Mikaela, but then Guyhawk zoomed over and dropped a bomb, but quickly, Mikaela grabbed her blade rifle and shot the bomb before it exploded.

"Stay close to me!" she said. Bumblebee fired his taser cannons and Sam fired his blade rifle, each knocking down Decepticons. "Yeah!" Sam said as he shot a Vehicon dead in the chest.

"Nice shot, Sam!" Bumblebee said as he zapped another with a burst of electricity. On the Ark, Teletraan 1 reported to Optimus,

"The battle is making good progress. Grimlock, Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, and Star Saber's teams are making good progress." Optimus said,

"Very good, Teletraan. Get me a ship. I'm going down there."

"Yes, sir." Teletraan 1 said as Optimus changed to his semi truck mode. Back on the surface, Grimlock, the Dynobots, Jazz Ironhide, Arcee, Bumblebee, the humans, Prowl, Kup, Hosehead, Swerve, and Longarm were charging into battle. They smashed through Decepticon opposition, a scene repeated across the planet as Ultra Magnus and Star Saber beat the Decepticons back, and many of them retreated from the planet. Bludgeon and Jhiaxus were on the Warworld when they were recieving reports from the Decepticon officers scattered across the planet. "Everyone, get back to the Warworld, now!" Jhiaxus said, and the Decepticon commanders across Nexus Seven pulled out of their positions and returned back to the Warworld. Optimus came down to the planet's surface with Brawn and Starscream escorting him. "Well done, Autobots. We have captured Nexus Seven and now we can launch sweeps farther into Jhiaxian space." Optimus said. The battle was over and the Autobots won.

* * *

At the Hub, Jhiaxus was in his secret chamber. He was talking over a subspace communicator with someone. "Is the Requiem Blaster almost complete?" a voice asked Jhiaxus.

"Yes, Milord. However, the Autobots are making it more difficult by the day. They are much more powerful than I anticipated." Jhiaxus answered the voice.

"Who leads them?" the voice asked.

"Optimus Prime." Jhiaxus said, and the voice replied,

"Optimus Prime. That's a name I haven't heard in some time." and Jhiaxus looked to see the face of an old enemy on the communicator screen with a grey and maroon helmet, red eyes, and a sinister grin...


	10. A Rage in Heaven

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots have launched a daring invasion of Nexus Seven, Jhiaxus' primary military stronghold. Now that the Autobots have control of this crucial world, a corridor into Jhiaxian space has opened, allowing more and more Autobot materiel to spill onto Nexus Seven and Jhiaxus is in league with a mysterious power...**

The Autobots had successfully taken over Nexus Seven and now a corridor was opened from Victory base to their new staging base, the Victory Strait. Autobot ships were shuttling troops and weapons through the corridor without molestation by Decepticon forces for some time now. On Nexus Seven, the Ark was situated among the wreckage of the Decpticons' fortifications that had once defended the planet. Optimus, Star Saber, and Ultra Magnus were on the Ark's bridge as they were planning their next move. "Now that we have successfully captured Nexus Seven, we can resume the search for the Energon-Z ingredients." Optimus informed his subordinates. Perceptor walked in and said,

"I've run an analysis of Energon Z's chemical makeup and Chromic Acid and a chemical called Cybertonium Dionucleate, a derivative of Nucleon, are the only ingredients left."

"Then we have to stop Jhiaxus from getting that energy, or he'll be unstoppable!" Ultra Magnus said. Elsewhere, light years away on a distant moon, a deal was going on. A cloaked figure sat atop a throne made from stone and four Decepticons, Hyperdrive, Blackjack, Detour, Road Hugger, Airwave,Terror Tread, and Cement Head stood before the cloaked figure. "I will be sending you to Jhiaxus. When all is in readiness, signal me and I will make my appearance." The cloaked figure said.

"Yes, Milord." Blackjack said. He and his comrades went to their ship and took off for the Hub. At the Hub, Jhiaxus was furious. He could not believe that a force of Autobots much smaller and poorly equipped could have subdued his largest military installation and hold it. Around his strategy table, Jhiaxus, Rook, Leozack, Bludgeon, Soundave, and Onslaught were planning for their next attack."The Autobots now have a critical advantage after their invasion of Nexus Seven. We must prevent them from pressing it. Onslaught..." Jhiaxus said. Onslaught took the floor.

"In all my years of commanding troops, I've learned that the simplest plans are sometimes the best. Since the Autobots have a corridor to move their supplies through, we close it, and we do that when our reinforcements arrive and we will launch a two pronged attack. We've found the last of the ingredients except for the Cybertonium Dionucleate, and once we locate it, we can bust out the Requiem Blaster for our finisher." he said. Onslaught's tactical genius impressed Jhiaxus, and he said,

"Then we will set to work executing this plan.' Jhiaxus said. Meanwhile, Blackjack's ship dropped out of Hyperspace. They flew down to the Hub and Jhiaxus and Bludgeon greeted them. "Greetings, Blackjack. Have you been informed on our plan?" Jhiaxus asked Blackjack. The jet-back and purple Decepticon said,

"Let's go! I'm feelin' lucky!" Jhiaxus was pleased by the morale of Blackjack and his crew, and they mobilized to counterattack the Autobots new base on Nexus Seven. On Nexus Seven, Grimlock, Blaster, Getaway, and Superion departed to go out on patrol. They flew off from the eastern hemisphere of Nexus Seven, making a sweep farther into Jhiaxian space. "We report Decepticon activity to Optimus. We bash brains, too!" Grimlock said.

"I'm down, we're gonna have a lit time!" Blaster said.

"That spirit, Blaster. Now, keep receptors peeled. Decepticons could attack at any moment." Grimlock reminded Blaster. From the Hub, the Warworld and a fleet of smaller ships was making their way to Nexus Seven. Aboard Jhiaxus and Bludgeon's warship, the two warlords were on the bridge as Clench reported to Bludgeon,

"Sir, the scanner has multiple Autobot energy signatures coming in at point 3-2.4." Bludgeon said,

"Astrotrain, you and your triple changers-take them out!"

"Yes, sir! Let's go!" Astrotrain said to Blitzwing, Octane, Flywheels, and Battletrap changed to their aerial modes and flew out to combat Grimlock and his Autobot patrol. They flew in and fired their machine guns at Grimlock and his team, but the Dynobot commander said,

"Decepticons!" and they broke formation. Blaster launched his deployers and they attacked Battletrap. Getaway fired his shotgun at Flywheels, who dodged and he fired his twin shoulder cannons, but Superion blocked it with his Skyboom Shield. He fired his blaster cannon at the Decepticon, who changed to his jet mode and flew about, strafing the Autobots alongside Octane, who was firing his miniguns in his gunship mode. "Take them out!" said Astrotrain, but Grimlock and his team fought on. Aboard the Warworld, Jhiaxus said to Rook,

"Push through those Autobots!"

"Yes, Milord!" Rook said. The Warworld heaved itself through space, and Grimlock and the Autobots narrowly escaped its path.

"Blaster, tell Optimus Prime Decepticons are coming for Nexus Seven!" Grimlock said. Blaster radioed the Autobots' base and there, on Teletraan 1 said to Optimus and his top commanders,

"Optimus, it's Grimlock and his patrol!" Optimus ran to Teletraan and Blaster said over the comm,

"Optimus, there's a Decepticon fleet headed toward Nexus Seven!" Optimus decided to take action.

"Autobots, prepare for battle." he said. The Autobots across the planet scrambled to their battle stations, and Grimlock and his team were in retreat back to Nexus Seven. On the Warworld, Blackjack secretly got in touch with the mysterious figure who sent he and his teammates to the Hub. "Master, the Hub is clear. You can proceed with the next phase of the plan." he said.

"Excellent, Blackjack. I shall be there, soon." the figure said, and he signed off. The figure got off his throne on the distant moon and prepared for the journey to the Hub with a canister full of leaf-green liquid. On Nexus Seven, Optimus, Star Saber, Victory Leo, and Ultra Magnus went outside the Ark and Perceptor was there also. Using his shoulder mounted laser emitter, he scanned the skies and with a flip-down visor, Perceptor saw the Decepticon ships arrive. "There they are."

"Ultra Magnus, radio Big Shot to fire a preliminary barrage." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus raised Big Shot and said,

"Open fire." Big shot transformed to his artillery truck mode and said to his fellow Autobot gunners,

"Open fire!" They let off a barrage into space at the Decepticon battle fleet, and aboard the Warworld,

"Bludgeon, go down to the surface and take out those Autobot guns!" said Jhiaxus. Bludgeon and his Decepticons went down to the surface in a shuttle berthed in the hangar and flew down to the surface to Big shot and his guns. There, Big shot changed to his robot mode and said to Flak,

"Take out that shuttle!" Without hesitation, Flak fired his missiles at Bludgeon's ship and it fired back. Bludgeon and his Decepticons jumped out of the ship and they attacked. "Stop them!" Big shot said. Retro, Surge, pipeline, Gusher, Flak, and others opened fire. Bludgeon deflected the fire with his sword. Big shot fired his shoulder cannnon, which blew away Skullgrin and Submarauder. Flak fired a salvo of missiles which shot down Ramjet and Vanquish. Bludgeon separated from his pretender shell and changed to his tank mode, firing a blast of plasma which blew apart many of the cannons. At the Ark, Optimus said to Jetfire,

"Jetfire, you and your Air Force get airborne and engage the Decepticon fleet.

"Let's go!" Jetfire said, and the Autobot fliers took off from the planet's surface and flew up to the Decepticon fleet.

"Fighters, coming in!" Silverbolt said. Decepticon fighters flew in and the Autobots took evasive action. Fireflight and Air Raid fired their machine guns while Powerglide launched a salvo of rockets which shot down many Decepticons.

"Everyone, have your bombs ready!" Jetfire said. The Autobots launched their payloads of rocket bombs, which detonated as they slammed into the Warworld. Pieces of wreckage ripped of of the ship's hull and alarms blared throughout the ship.

"Bludgeon, return back to the ship!" Jhiaxus said. Bludgeon and his forces broke off from their attack on Nexus Seven and returned to the Warworld.

"WOOOHOOOO! We did it!" Slingshot cheered. The Autobots returned back down to the planet and Optimus addressed them.

"Good work, Autobots. Nexus Seven can remain in our control." He said. Meanwhile, at the Hub, Jhiaxus and his forces returned, and at his throne, the cloaked figure stood with his agents he had sent to Jhiaxus. "Hello, Jhiaxus. I'm flattered to be here!" He said in a gravelly voice. Jhiaxus said,

"Master, this is unexpected. What brings you here?"

"You're master?" Bludgeon said.

"How perceptive of you, Bludgeon. I wouldn't expect less of a master of Metaliko such as yourself." The cloaked figure said. Bludgeon recognized the figure.

"I know you! You...you're..." The figure took his cloak of and an all too familiar shape had been hidden under it. It was grey and maroon, covered in spikes and rough edges, a fusion cannon was on his right arm, and upon his face was a sinister grin, adorned by a grey helmet with spikes jutting off of it.

"M-Me-"

"MEGATRON HAS RETURNED!" Megatron proclaimed. He and his agents pointed their guns at Jhiaxus and Bludgeon and said,

"I have no more use for you two." With his words, they blasted apart the two Decepticons and splattered Energon all over the walls.  
"Does anyone have any objections to the recent change in management?" Megatron inquired of the Decepticons. They unanimously accepted Megatron's return and they said,

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" Megatron cackled to himself,

"I'm back!" As the Decepticons celebrated the return of their their true leader...


	11. Total War-part 1

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots have repelled a Decepticon counterattack against Nexus Seven to cut off their supply lines to Victory Base. Meanwhile, an old enemy has returned, Megatron, and he has set into motion a plan years in the making...**

Megatron sat atop Jhiaxus' throne and watched as Scaveger and Knockdown loaded Jhiaxus and Bludgeon's bodies into Long Haul, who was in his dump truck mode. "The final phase of my plan has begun. After using Jhiaxus and Bludgeon to build the Reqiuem Blaster, I can create Energon-Z." he said. He and Soundwave went to see the chamber where the ingredients to make Energon Z were stored. There Plasmat and the Technocons were mixing up a batch, carefully following the directions from a data file. "How is your progress, Plasmat?" Megatron asked him. Plasmat replied,

"We are making good progress, Lord Megatron." Megatron looked at the reddish liquid brewing in a vat and it was the Energon-Z. On Nexus Seven, the Autobots had build their own fortifications and now were pushing even closer to the Hub. Optimus, Jetfire, Ironhide, Hot Rod, and Starscream were on their way a short distance from the Ark as Wheeljack, Grapple, Hoist, and Landmine were building a storage facility for their energon they had procured in the invasion.

"How is that energon storage facility, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. Wheeljack raised his welding visor and said to Optimus,

"We're almost through. I've installed ray shield generators for added protection." Optimus was pleased that the Autobots were rebuilding Nexus Seven after the Decepticon counterattack. However, Optimus had no idea what was coming at the Autobots, or if they could survive to fight another day. He went back to the Ark, where on the bridge, his staff were waiting for him.

"You're just in time, Optimus." Said Ultra Magnus. Optimus stood at the hologram table with him and Star Saber, with Kup, Jetfire, Wingwaver, and Victory Leo standing nearby. Jetfire asked Optimus,

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Optimus replied by getting up and leaving to his quarters. after a while, Ultra Magnus asked his senior officer,

"Optimus, is everything alright?" Optimus replied,

"The matrix is telling me something. I don't know what it is, but the Decepticons are to blame. Of this I am certain." Back at the Hub, Scrapper and his engineers were at work on disassembling the Requiem Blaster and attaching it to the Warworld. Megatron received an upgrade in his armor. Instead of his usual grey and maroon, he wore a digital green and purple cammoflague with tank tracks on his shoulders and a crest of spikes was on each side of his helmet. Soundwave, Thrust, Knockout, and Onslaught were trailing behind him as he observed the construction of he weapon. Megatron was pleased to see that his plan had worked. After years of careful planning and precise timing, Megatron was on track to execute his boldest plan since his original Kaon uprising. Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, Prowl, Hound, Sam, Spike, Leo, and Mikaela were in a shuttle on patrol. They were making a sweep into Decepticon space and they came up on the Hub. Sam looked through the window and said,

"Hey, Prowl, I've got a visual on something." Prowl walked over and saw the Hub.

"What is that?" he wondered. On the Hub's central planet,where the Warworld was being modified, Fireshot ran to Megatron and reported,

"Lord Megatron, there is an Autobot ship approaching fast!" Megatron replied confidently

"Allow them to get closer, Thrust, have your seekers stagger their formations and attack on my command."

"Yes, Milord!" Thrust said, and he took off with the Seekers jetting off behind him. The Autobots looked to see the Seekers coming in at them.

"Turn around! Turn around, fraggit!" Prowl snarled at Ironhide. Ironhide heaved the ship around and Sam, Leo, Spike, and Mikaela were jostled around. "Get your space suits!" Prowl said. Per his orders, the humans grabbed their space suits and jumped into them with their helmets on. The seekers screamed in and fired their blasters.

"Port stabilizer's in flames, Prowl! I'm losing control!" Ironhide exclaimed as sparks flashed from the control panel that flashed red, indicating danger. Prowl grimaced at the screen to see the shield indicator dropping.

"We have no chance but to bail out. Get to the escape pod! Ironhide, send priority-1 distress signal to Nexus Seven!" Prowl said. The Autobots ran to the escape hatch and Ironhide pressed the emergency beacon button, then he ran to the escape pod with the others. Machtackle was the first to enter the escape pod, then Ironhide got in, then Arcee and Bumblebee, and Prowl was last, scooping up the humans and carrying them with him into the escape pods. Thrust and the Seekers inflicted even more damage on the shuttle and Prowl said, "Launch!" A split-second later, the shuttle exploded.

"I think we're safe." said Arcee. She was proven wrong when Astrotrain flew in front of their pod in his space shuttle mode and activated is tractor beam, pulling them into his hold.

"I think we're all about to die!" Spike exclaimed, nervously.

"Spike, calm down! You'll use all of your oxygen up." Mikaela said. On Nexus Seven, Teletraan 1 said to Optimus,

"Optimus, I'm recieving a priority-1 distress code from one of our shuttles. Prowl and his crew were aboard. About 0.5 nanocycles later the source went offline. They were about 12 parsecs from the planet, bearing 3.4, vector Theta-9."

"I know those coordinates! That's the Hub!" Star Saber said. Optimus was puzzled. "Before you ask, the Hub is Jhiaxus' HQ." Star Saber explained. Optimus said, gravely,

"I'm almost certain Prowl and his crew have been captured. If they weren't killed. We have to organize a full scale attack on the Hub!"

"I'll mobilize our forces!" Ultra Magnus said. The Autobots soon were geared up for a full scale attack on the Hub to liberate their comrades. There, Astrotrain landed and ejected the Autobot escape pod from his shuttle mode and changed to his robot mode. Soundwave said,

"Ravage, eject. Operation-penetration." Ravage launched off Soundwave's wing and with his teeth he bit into the escape pod's structure.

"AIEEE!" Shrieked Mikaela as Ravage's fang punctured through the thin plating. There was a terrible ripping of metal and as Soundwave peeked inside, Sam shot him in the face with his blade rifle. The Autobots and humans burst out of the pod and fired their blasters, but were no match for the Decepticons, gunning them down.

"Lord Megatron will be very pleased." Soundwave said as he nursed his wound. Part of his visor was shattered and his receptor was exposed underneath it. Grit, and Sledge dragged the incapacitated Autobots while Soundwave carried the humans in his hand who sat atop his throne.

"Lord Megatron, we've captured several Autobots from the shuttle we shot down." Grit said. Megatron was pleased.

"Excellent." He said. He looked at Soundwave's left hand and saw the humans. "Sam Witwicky. We meet again." Megatron said. Sam looked and saw Megatron and was horrified.

"I see you've gotten a new look."

"An ugly look at that! What were you thinking? olive drab and purple? What are you camouflaging yourself in, a Napa vineyard?" Leo said.

"Silence!" Megatron hissed and the humans obeyed his command. "Soundwave, take the day's catch to the dungeon."

"Yes, Milord!" Soundwave said. Sledge and Grit took the Autobots down to the dungeon. Bumblebee woke up a few minutes after they were put into the dungeon.

"Where am I?" he wondered. He looked at the energy field holding him in and Arcee was in front of his cell.

"We've been captured." she said. At the end of the cell block, Sam, Spike, Leo, and Mikaela were in a cage strung from the ceiling. In space, the Autobot fleet dropped out of Hyperspace and launched ships down to the core planet of the Hub. In the planning center, Thrust and Onslaught saw on the scanner and radioed him,

"Lord Megatron, an Autobot fleet has dropped out of Hyperspace!" said Thrust. Megatron said,

"Go and deal with them. I want to see the look on their faces as I slaughter them all!"

"Yes, Milord!" Thrust said. He and the Seekers took off to fight the main Autobot fleet and Onslaught organized an infantry battalion to combat the Autobots on the ground. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Star Saber, and Grimlock all lead a shuttle brimming with Autobot soldiers while Jetfire and the Autobot Air Force provided top cover. Thrust and his fighters flew in and fired at the transports descending to the surface, but Jetfire and his comrades repelled their attacks.

"Optimus, we'll hold the Decepticons back! Make your descent and we'll be close by for close air support!" Jetfire radioed Optimus, who was in Sky Lynx. Aboard his ship, Optimus replied,

"Understood, Jetfire!" and continued the descent to the planet. When they landed, Optimus said, "Autobots, charge!" and the Autobots aboard Sky Lynx followed him into battle. Ultra Magnus, Star Saber, and Grimlock's ships touched down shortly thereafter and Optimus bravely lead the charge with his energon sword drawn. Hound fired his machine guns, Blades spun his rotor sword to deflect Decepticon fire, Inferno shot flames and Pattron fired his machine guns. A huge battle erupted and at the great fortress, the Requiem Blaster was finally fitted to the Warworld. Megatron radioed Onslaught. "Onslaught, return to the ship. You have bought us the time we need."

"Understood, Lord Megatron. Retreat! Retreat!" Onslaught said, and just as the battle began it ended as the Decepticons retreated from their defense of the planet.

"Why are they falling back?" Star Saber asked Optimus. Optimus answered,

"Continue our advance." The Autobots continued their advance on the Hub. At Megatron's fortress, The Decepticons were cramming themselves onto the Warworld. Onslaught and Thrust arrived and Onslaught reported to Megatron,

"Milord, the Autobots are following us."

"Very good, Onslaught." Megatron replied. The Autobots arrived at the fortress and Optimus changed from his semi truck mode, combining with his trailer and the Autobots fire a blast at the wall, blowing a hole open for them to enter through. Optimus, Hound, Fixit, and Jetfire went in to find Prowl and his team. They entered the dungeon to see Iguanus, Growl, and Tracer guarding them and they quickly gunned them down.

"Optimus!" said Sam as he got up in his cage. Optimus deactivated the energy fields containing his fellow Autobots and Ironhide said,

"Now let's bust some Decepti-chops!"

"Couldn't agree more with you on that one, Ironhide!" Leo said. Optimus set the humans down and they got into their guardians after they changed to their vehicle modes and Optimus said, "Autobots, let's roll out!" and they went to meet up with the others. On the Warworld, the Decepticons were about to take off when Optimus and the Autobots arrived.

"Great Primus!" exclaimed Jetfire.

"That must be the Requiem Blaster." said Skydive.

"FIRE!" Optimus commanded and the Autobots unleashed a hail of fire upon the ship. On the Warworld's bridge, Megatron said,

"Autobots! Kill them all!" and the Warworld's turrets opened fire and beams of energy rained down on the Autobots.

"TAKE COVER!" Screamed Ultra Magnus. One after another, the Autobots fell. Pattron was gunned down by a blast of energy,causing him to disassemble. An explosion ripped Joyride's arm off. Flak fired a burst of missiles at the Warworld, but its magnetic field directed his missiles back at him and blew him apart. Waverider, Hosehead, and Hoist were caught in another explosion. Optimus was terrified at the Warworld's awesome firepower. Bumblebee exclaimed,

"We're getting slaughtered!" His voice faded away in Optimus' audio modules. He was fraught with guilt. He lead his forces to their death. He was a general, marching his men into their graves. These emotions raced through his brain module, and repelling them, he used rocket boosters into his feet to fly into the air and land on the Warworld. Bumblebee saw this and radioed Jetfire,

"Jetfire, get us up to the Warworld's hull! Optimus may be up to something!" Jetfire and his surviving fliers swooped in and the surviving Autobots grabbed onto the wings of them and they flew up to join Optimus.

"You're just in time, Ultra Magnus!" Optimus said as he blasted a hole in the Warworld's hull and the Autobots stormed aboard the massive warship. On the bridge, Soundwave said,

"Lord Megatron, Autobots have breached the hull!" Megatron growled,

"I shall deal with them." and changed to his tank mode. The Autobots mowed down the Decepticons in the corridors of the Warworld on their way to the control deck of the Requiem Blaster. Unbeknownst to them, the Megatron was already there with a squad of Decepticons. Optimus rendered the door asunder and the Autobots burst into the control station. It was situated atop the Requiem Blaster, with a pool of Energon-Z nearby with tubes that pumped the fuel to the cannon to be vaporized and used as a weapon. Optimus said, "Surrender, Decepticons!" Megatron turned around and said,

"I don't think, so Optimus Prime!" Optimus was shocked. Megatron had been reformatted in exile and he said with awe,

"Megatron?!"

"That is my name. I suggest that you do not wear it out." Megatron said, coolly. Optimus felt his energon boil. He knew that many times before he passed up the chance to kill Megatron before his plans could take innocent lives.

"You've probably come for a test demonstration of the Requiem Blaster, haven't you? Well, I certainly don't want to keep you waiting." Megatron said.

"Target selected." said Halftrack.

"Fire!" Megatron said. A rumbling came and a great thunder of noise and light erupted from the muzzle of the Requiem Blaster. It was aimed at the Autobot fleet, which blasted all of their ships apart.

"NO!" Optimus exclaimed.

"First your fleet, now Earth! Astrotrain, hit the Hyperdrive!" Megatron laughed maniacally. After passing the wreckage of the Autobot fleet, the Warworld jumped into Hyperspace on its way to Earth...


	12. Total War-part 2

**This is it. The end. The battle to come will be the end for many. I hope you're ready, because here we go!**

 **Previously on Transformers-**

 **Optimus Prime and the Autobots have attacked the Hub in an attempt to destroy the Requiem Blaster. However, they met Megatron, who has returned from exile in deep space. Now, the Autobot and Decepticns battle aboard the Warworld as it continues on its journey to Earth, Megatron's target...**

The Warworld jumped into Hyperspace on its way to Earth, carrying with it the Autobots who survived the ground assault on the Hub. Optimus and his comrades were dumbfounded to see that Megatron had survived.

"You were behind this all along!" said Star Saber. Megatron said,

"Excellent observation, commander Star Saber." Optimus tried to contact Metroplex,

"Metroplex, this is Optimus Prime! We are trapped aboard a Decepticon warship with devastating firepower. Please, get as many humans as you can to safety!" Megatron was amused, and the Warworld dropped out of Hyperspace.

"We may be in the Earth System, but your communications channels are blocked, Optimus!" he said. Optimus was frustrated, and Sam, Spike, Leo, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, and Hound made a break for the doors.

"Stop them!" Megatron shouted. The Decepticons opened fire on the escaping Autobots, but Optimus commanded his troops,

"Protect them!" and they kept the Decepticons off their backs.

"Optimus, we're going down to the surface! We have to help Metroplex's crew evacuate people!" Hound said. Ironhide took a detonator and placed it on the door, and set it off, blowing it open and they escaped. Decepticons pursued them to the escape pods, but they jammed themselves into one and they descended down to Earth. The pod careened through the sky at break-neck speed until it slammed down in the Appalachian mountains. Meanwhile, the skeleton crew, lead by Fortress Maximus, had detected the pod.

"Sir, there's been an impact in the Appalachian mountains somewhere between North Carolina and Virginia." Chromedome reported.

"Than let's go investigate. Roll out!" Fortress Maximus said and he and a few of his soldiers got into a shuttle and flew to the crash site. Back on the Warworld, Optimus and the Autobots were captured after being beaten. Inferno, Slapdash, Cosmos, and Longarm lay dead on the floor, and the others were on their knees with their hands behind their heads. "This doesn't have to be hard, Optimus. You could chose to surrender and spare the lives of your men." Megatron said. Optimus replied,

"What is right is sometimes hard, but I do it anyway." Megatron chuckled. For four million years, Optimus and Megatron lead the Decepticons against one another. They had a certain dynamic, Megatron and Optimus. Both of them knew that the cause they fought for could kill them, but to keep their troops' morale, they hid this. Optimus said,

"Your evil will not go unpunished, Megatron. If you destroy Earth, Autobots from across the galaxy will cascade upon you. They will destroy you. Your power will destroy you! Your own men will destroy you!" Optimus said, raising his voice. Megatron purred,

"We shall see, Optimus. We shall see. Back on the surface, Fortress Maximus, Highbrow, Brainstorm, Hardhead, Chromedome, Pointblank, Phaser, Blast Master, Heave, and Barrage departed from their shuttle and went to investigate the crash site. Fortress Maximus tore the hatch off and the Autobots and humans inside climbed out. Sam and the humans removed their helmets,

"Ah, Earth! It's good to be back!" Spike said.

"It won't be much longer if we don't do something!" Hound said. Fortress Maximus asked,

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee replied,

"Megatron is back, and he has a super weapon that he's going to destroy Earth with!" Fortress Maximus said,

"Get to our ship. We'll get to Metroplex and see what we can do." Without delay, Fortress Maximus and his men boarded the shuttle and took off for Metroplex. Back on the Warworld, Soundwave had hacked into Earth's communications network. Megatron said into a microphone,

"People of Earth..." Across the world, Megatron was on every screen in the entire world. "I am Megatron. You know of me. I am the leader of the Deceptions and in my possession is a weapon of mass destruction. If you offer up resistance of any kind, I will not hesitate to use its power. If you surrender, I will not harm Earth." At the Witwicky house, Ron Witwicky was watching a football game when the message came on. "That's cockamamie!" He shouted. "If I know Megatron, if anyone knows Megatron, he'll use that WMD on Earth regardless if we fight him!" He snarled as he slapped the newspaper he was reading down on the couch. On the Warworld, Megatron said to Optimus,

"You see, Optimus, I have won! Earth is finally mine!" Optimus growled under his breath. At Metroplex, more Autobots, called by Fortress Maximus from Cybertron, were at the Ark. Fortress Maximus said to two Autobots, Backfill and Pipelayer,

"Transform Metroplex to fortress mode and prepare the orbital cannons." The two changed to their vehicle modes, a John Deere 210LJ landscape tractor and a Caterpillar 72H pipelayer, and drove to the gear room. Pipelayer changed to his robot mode and started flipping switched and pulling levers as Backfill did the same. "Standby, conversion commencing." Pipelayer said. Metreoplex changed into battle station mode and Phaser, Blast Master, and Pointblank aimed them. In the command center,

"We've got a lock on the Warworld, Fortress Maximus!" Chromedome said.

"Fire." Fortress Maximus said. Metroplex's arsenal opened fire and beams of energy streaked into the sky. The Warworld was entering high Earth orbit as Metroplex's fire slammed into the Warworld.

"Lord Megatron, the ship is taking damage! Shields are at 80%!" Plasmat radioed Megatron. Optimus stood up and punched Megatron in the face. Following suit, the Autobots rose up to battle the Decepticons once again. Windblade fired her arrows, Starscream fired his proton cannons, Jetfire sprayed his explosive gas and Optimus fist-fought Megatron. Silverbolt said,

"Aerialbots, combine!" And they formed Superion, then Hotspot said,

"Protectobots, combine!" and they formed Defensor to battle against Devastator, Bruticus, Menasor, and Predaking. On Earth, Chromedome said to Fortress Maximus,

"We're breaking through!"

"Get Optimus on the comm." Fortress Maximus said.

"Yes sir!" Chromedome said. On the Warworld, as Optimus and Megatron fought, Fortress Maximus contacted him. Fortress Maximus said,

"Optimus, are you alright?" Optimus answered Fortress Maximus,

"I am alright, Fortress Maximus. I assume you have been laying down cover fire."

"Correct, and there's more coming!" Fortress Maxinus said.

"At last." Optimus said. Metroplex fired his guns into space at the Warworld and Soundwave traced the call.

"Lord Megatron, Autobots are shelling us from the surface." he radioed Megatron. Megatron fought Optimus and he said to Soundwave,

"Launch our fighters, we must not let them gain the advantage!" From the Warworld, Thrust and the Seekers flew down to Earth and started bombing the surface. They flew across the world and attacked human military installations and cities, then Metroplex.

"We're under attack!" Hound exclaimed. Metroplex's antiaircraft guns opened fire as Vanquish, Fireshot, Bomb Burst, Acid Storm, Sunstorm, Airstrike, and Illwind flew over and fired. Brainstorm took off with Phaser and Blast Master to fight them.

"When you're on my turf, you play by my rules, Autobots!" Airstrike said. Brainstorm flew in and with a salvo of rockets he blew Airstrike out of the sky, saying,

"Consider your rules broken!" In space, the Autobots were on the offensive as they fought the Decepticons. Jetfire and whoever could get up followed him in as they launched their ordnance that blew holes in the Warworld's hold.

"This one's for Cosmos!" Blazemaster said as he blasted a turret apart.

"This one's for Tempest!" said Sky High as he blew apart a small spire. Megatron and Optimus continued to fight in the control room. They sword fought as they clashed their blades and pushed one another back across the floor, straining to hold their ground. As they locked up, Optimus fired his shoulder cannons which blasted Megatron away. He got up and fired his fusion cannon, but Optimus deflected the shots with his sword and he tackled Megatron, slamming him into the wall.

"You will not harm Earth, Megatron. Even if it costs me my spark!" Optimus said as he punched his enemy. Megatron wiped the energon dripping off of his lip and said,

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." On Earth, Fortress Maximus said to Backfill and Pipelayer,

"Backfill, Pipelayer, transform Metroplex to robot mode. We're going up there." Backfill replied,

"Roger that!" and they activated the transformation protocol for Metroplex's robot mode. The gigantic battle station unfurled and changed into Metroplex's titanic robot mode and with giant rocket boosters, Metroplex heaved into the atmosphere at 10 times the speed of sound. Aboard Metroplex, the Autobots prepared to go, and Fortress Maximus said to Teletraan 1, "Teletraan 1, operate Metroplex."

"Yes sir." Teletraan 1 said. Fortress Maximus and his Autobots deployed from Metroplex and they flew in to attack the Warworld. Brainstorm fire his rockets, Hardhead his cannon, Highbrow fired his machine guns and Fortress Maximus fired his hand cannon. As they flew in, Jetfire said,

"Reinforcements!" Optimus looked up as Fortress Maximus and his team flew in and attacked the Warworld. He punched Megatron in the face and they continued their battle. Bumblebee and his team ran down to find Optimus and he said,

"Bumblebee, good work. Fortress Maximus and his men were sorely needed if we have any chance of surviving-" Megatron tackled him and slammed Optimus into the pool of Energon-Z.

"OPTIMUS!" Sam exclaimed. The Autobots looked to see this and they were horrified. Optimus sank into the Energon-Z and across the ship, Autobots were rounded up. Metroplex was crippled as Predaking and Menasor both slashed through his arm with their swords.

"Give up, Autobots. Optimus Prime is dead-again!"

"No!" Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes!" Megatron cackled. Ultra Magnus was angered and he charged at Megatron wit his hammer drawn, but before he could strike, his chest was blasted to pieces by a fusion cannon blast. He crumbled to the ground and fell over, dead.

"I said, give up!" Megatron shouted.

"We'll never give up, Megatron!" Sam said. Megatron grabbed him by his leg and said,

"Say that again, human. I dare you!"

"We'll never give up, Megatron!" Sam repeated himself. He aimed and fired his fusion cannon at Landmine, killing him, then he said in an oily voice,

"Soundwave, send a transmission to Earth."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave said. Megatron appeared again across the world.

"People of Earth, it is I, Megatron. Since you have been identified to harbor Autobots, I will use my Requiem Blaster on you, regardless of the your surrendering or not." he boomed. People panicked across the world. Megatron and the Decepticons burst into gleeful laughter, but then, a voice came.

"I don't think so, Megatron." the Autobots whirled around to see, standing before them, was Optimus Prime...


	13. Total War-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons battle with the fate of Earth hanging in the balance, but all seems lost when Optimus Prime is resurrected once more and leads the Autobots in a final battle to decide what just may be the outcome of the Great Cybertronian war…**

Optimus had emerged from the Energon Z unscathed, but using the Matrix of Leadership, he overcame it and now stood in shining white and gold armor."Optimus!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Optimus said,

"Autobots, now is the time. Earth hangs in the balance. Now, we must fight for it. Autobots, roll out!" and the Autobots surged forward. They smashed through Decepticon opposition as Windblade shot an arrow that pierce through Halftrack's chest, Jetfire melted Clench, and Arcee fought Slipstream.

"What's this, a cute little human? It would be so fun to squish her in front of you!" Slipstream giggled, maniacally as she picked Mikaela up. Arcee grabbed Stranglehold's morning star from his dead hand and swung it, crushing the female Decepticon's structure and the impact killed her, then Arcee grabbed Mikaela in midair.

"Thanks!" Her human partner said. Bumblebee zapped Horri-Bull with electricity, then Acid Storm fired caustic Hydrochloric acid, but Bumblebee shot electricity and using the acid's conductive properties electrocuted him as well. Optimus and Megatron fought one another once more.

"One shall stand, one shall fall!" Optimus said as he belted Megatron across the face.

"Why, Prime? Why are you a fool as to throw your life away?" Megatron said. Optimus replied,

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron!" he judo kicked Megatron in the side and he fired his fusion cannon at Optimus, but he dodged it and Megatron radioed Onslaught. "Fire the Requiem Blaster!"

"Yes, Milord!" Onslaught said. He and Brawl began pressing buttons and the Requiem Blaster charged up for a shot at Earth. Ironhide saw this and he charged at them, first grabbing Onslaught and snapping his neck, then he threw his combat knife, jamming itself in Brawl's eye and he shot the Decepticon in the stomach while he was down. Ironhide sat down at the control panel, trying to override the firing protocol. "Wheeljack! Help me!" he radioed Wheeljack. The Autobot scientist ran to Ironhide's aid and sat down at the control panel with Ironhide protecting him. He tried also, but it didn't work.

"Optimus, the Requiem Blaster's going to fire in 2 minutes and 30 seconds!" Wheeljack radioed Optimus. Optimus changed to his truck mode and drove to Wheeljack and Ironhide. He arrived and changed to robot mode, when he grimaced at the screen. "There's no override protocol, Optimus!" Wheeljack said, then a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon dropped him.

"Excellent observation, Autobot." he said.

"You monster!" Ironhide shouted. He ran at Megatron, but he grabbed Ironhide by his face and threw him into a wall. Optimus stared at Megatron, then he radioed Fortress Maximus,

"Fortress Maximus, get everyone you can off of the ship!" Fortress Maximus said,

"Yes, sir!" and he said, "Everyone, retreat!" The Autobots fell back to Metroplex, where he caught them in his only good hand. Sam, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Leo, Arcee, Mikaela, Hound, and Spike were the last to leave.

"Bumblebee, take care of the humans." he said.

"Optimus, no!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I must." Optimus said. The Autobots cleared the ship and retreated back to Earth. Optimus turned to the requiem Blaster and grabbed his laser rifle. "'Till all are one." Optimus said, aiming at the Energon-Z. Megatron ran towards him, shouting,

"Stop! You'll kill us all!" It was too late. Optimus pulled the trigger and it touched the Energon-Z off. On Earth, Sam and his fellow humans watched as the Warworld went up in a fiery explosion, killing Optimus, Megatron, and all aboard the ship. About 5 minutes later, Jazz said,

"Look!" In the sky was a flash of light. It streaked in and landed with a crash about 50 miles away.

"Come on, let's go see!" Fortress Maximus said. He and the others changed to their vehicle modes and there was a crater. Out of it, Optimus Prime stood up.

"OPTIMUS!" Cheered Sam. The crowd of Autobots cheered in celebration. Another figure stood up from the crater. Leo gasped, and it was Megatron, badly damaged.

"You think you've beaten me, Optimus Prime? Do you?" he said, dazedly. Optimus pointed his laser rifle in Megatron's face and said,

"I know so, Megatron. I implore you to surrender." Megatron surrendered, and Streetwise and Prowl handcuffed Megatron. With Megatron as their captive and the Decepticons all but destroyed, the Autobots celebrated their hard won victory. Humanity could also rest easy, now that the Decepticon threat was over. A few days later, the president of the United States came on TV. "Optimus Prime, it is with great thanks and humility that you and your soldiers have protected our world from evil. We now know that we are not alone in the universe, and that there are other beings that live to help others. To spread hope and peace, to battle and defeat the forces of evil, and most importantly, protect life, we thank you." Optimus and his Autobots were gathered in Jasper that day with the whole town in attendance.

"Thank you, people of Jasper. Of Earth. Without your support, we could not have won the great war and rid the galaxy of the scourge of the Decepticons. With your help, we will construct a base here to watch over this planet and its people." Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike were overjoyed that the Autobots were going to stay on Earth. An explosion of jubilant screams came from the people, and Optimus said to the Autobots,

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" The Autobots, those who survived, changed to vehicle mode and Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike got into their guardians and drove off into the sunset. Over the next few years, the United Nations agreed to fund the construction of Autobase Earth outside Jasper. Megatron, now captured, was sent to Garrus 1 on Luna 1 in maximum security. Optimus Prime became leader of the united Cybertronian race and there was finally hope for Cybertron.

* * *

A ship drifted in space. It's passengers were thought to be dead, killed by the Warworld's cataclysmic detonation. It was the Decepticons, those that lived to see their leader captured and their goals which for four million years they fought and died to see realized-crumble to dust. Aboard the ship, Soundwave, with Thrust and Leozack at his side, said, "Fellow Decepticons, the war is not over. The war will end only when Lord Megatron's optics behold the smoldering ruins of the Autobot race, utterly and totally consigned to oblivion. We will have revenge and all who stand against us will be crushed!" The Decepticons were ecstatic with their new leader's words, knowing that the Autobots victory would be short lived...


End file.
